


Baby You're My (strums ukulele) ANGELLLLL!

by mikey_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also rich calls out squirrels for being thots, and jakes pan awakening was david hasslehoff, but so is rich, hes also a fool, i dont like writing angst so, jere plays ukulele, like blink and youll miss, moogs back at it again with richemy, pure fluff, richemy, subtle mention of richs dads drinking issues, take my richemy fluff you cowards, thanks to my friend for suggesting that, uhhh how do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: Jeremy shows up outside of Rich's window with a ukulele, a plan, and a need for free Pinkberry.





	Baby You're My (strums ukulele) ANGELLLLL!

Rich was ready to call it a night, because it was almost not night anymore, and had already shed his clothing from his body. He had just started pulling on his pajama bottoms when he heard a soft thud outside his window. Assuming it was some stupid tired squirrel, Rich continued to pull up his fleece reindeer bottoms, starting to pull on one of his brother’s old band tee-shirts as well.

“Stupid thot squirrels,” Rich mumbled at the sound of another yet louder thud. “Stop being biphobic I want to sleep.” He sat himself down in his bed, ready to fall asleep when the thud comes back, much louder, with a soft muffled curse following after.

This caused Rich to bolt straight up out of bed, making the short trip across his room to his window. “Squirrels better do some fuckin’ explaining..” he mumbled, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he peered out the window. Noticing a figure, Rich stood up a little straighter, squinting. _‘Damn, wish I had my glasses right now’_ he thought to himself while he leaned closer to the window. Deeming this useless, Rich finally decided to push open the window, and prayed to all gods listening there wasn't a serial killer waiting for him outside or something.

Immediately, Rich was attacked by the cold winter air, and he silently cursed at whoever let New Jersey get so cold before winter even officially started. At this time of night, it was fair to guess the temperature was below thirty, so Rich could faintly see puffs of his breath dissipate into the frigid air. He looked down, squinting at the figure once more, and decided that there was no way this person was a serial killer. Their build was too, _twinky,_ for a lack of a better word.

The figure coughed, and Rich could hear them softly curse as they fumbled with something. Rich considered closing the window for a moment, when suddenly light engulfed Rich’s vision, and he had to shield his eyes.

“Shit sorry sorry!” The figure stuttered out an apology, and Rich looked up confused. Stood before him was a familiar boy from his school, one he sits with everyday at lunch, one he hangs out with after school frequently, one he has rambled about to others because Rich was totally bi for him-

“Heere?” Rich cut off his thoughts with a simple question, a blush had risen to his face from both the temperature and being flustered in general. He got a dorky laugh in response, the flashlight from the phone shaking a little. _‘Oh no he’s cute,’_ Rich’s mind supplied. _‘No shit, Sherlock.’_

“Yeah, uh, hi?” Jeremy questioned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand holding the flashlight. Rich noticed him hiding something behind his back with the other hand, and was about to question it when he remembered the time.

“Jere, it’s almost fuckin’ midnight, what are you doing here?” Rich ran a hand through his hair, shooting a gaze back at his clock. 11:47.

“I know I uh, almost chickened out but uhh, Brooke promised to buy me Pinkberry tomorrow and said she wouldn't if I chickened out so..” He paused, and made some weird gesture with his hands before continuing. “Here I am?” He questioned, laughing a little. It made Rich’s heart melt.

Rich drummed his fingers against the windowsill, thinking for a moment. “Well. I appreciate the visit but uh, why?”

Jeremy laughed again, ‘Kill me’ Rich thought. “Well you see..” he pauses, pulling out something from behind his back. _‘A ukulele?’_ Rich silently questioned, and waited for Jeremy to continue.

“I’m here to..” he paused yet again, and strummed his ukulele softly. “Jerenade you.”

Rich stared blankly ahead for a moment, processing the shitty pun. After he gave himself that moment, he sighed loudly. “I’m closing my window right now goodnight.”

The window was almost completely closed, before Rich heard some shuffling outside, and Jeremy whisper-shout out a panicked “wait!”

Rich watched him, and tilted his head a little, before opening the windows again. Jeremy took a moment to catch his breath, hands on his knees. “Please, Rich it’s freezing out right now.” He looked exhausted, cheeks red from the cold, but Rich cold barely tell, having to squint still to see anything clearly.

He cleared his throat, before responding, cheeks burning a little. “Well, why did you come out now then? Of course it’s gonna be cold, it’s December, Jere.” He silently wished he was wearing his brother’s jacket, so he could have covered his face and hid his embarrassment. Having a gay crush on one of your best friends was so not cool. Jeremy was probably straight anyways. _‘Well, probably not. Have you seen how he looks at Jake’s ass?’_ His mind rationalized with him, before he realized he basically admitted that Jeremy may have been bi, but for his other hot best friend.

Jeremy looked down at his feet, shift his foot around a little, before responding with a quiet, “I couldn’t stop thinking about doing this.” _‘Doing what?’_ Rich silently wondered, leaning out of the window a little. He was lost in thought for a moment, but then got distracted by noticing Jeremy shiver slightly. 

“Give me a second, I’m gonna open the front door real quick, get over there quick.” Rich doesn’t give him time to respond, and closed the window gently, as to not disturb his father. Although, Rich knew basically nothing could wake his dad up when he was passed out from drinking, but he could never be too careful.

As he tiptoed through the dark hallway leading into the living room, Rich rubbed his cheeks softly, mumbling out a curse or two. “Stupid fucking squirrel boy, givin’ me a stupid fucking crush, why couldn’t my bi awakening be someone who wasn’t a friend. Someone like, I don’t know, David Hasslehoff. That’s who Jake had his pan awakening with, why can’t I be like Jake? How did I look at an image of David Hasslehoff when I was younger, and not think _‘Damn I would love to smash or be smashed by that.’_ How?”

A moment or two after he finished his quiet ranting, he arrived at his front door. Silently, he stepped forward, slowly creaking the front door open. He makes a gesture for Jeremy to come inside, his head whipping back to make sure his dad hadn’t suddenly woken up.

After he reassured himself that he was safe, he turned back to Jeremy, and immediately comes forward, and held him by his shoulders with a concerned expression on his face. “Jesus Jere, you’re shivering so hard, let’s go to my room you need to warm up and shit.”

Jeremy nodded a little, and rubbed his arms, slowly trailing after Rich. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was tired. And cold.

Rich noticed him stumbling a little, and paused to gently take Jeremy’s hand into his own, and led him down the hall and into his room. His cheeks burned slightly, so he just looked down at his feet, trying to force his heart to calm the fuck down for one second.

When they got there, Rich immediately went into his closet, carefully opening the sliding wooden doors, and scanned through his clothes before pulling out a large, worn-out navy hoodie. He gathered the hoodie into his arms, before turning around, planning to hand it to Jeremy.

_‘Oh my god. Jeremy. Jeremy sweetie, you’re literally killing me.’_

Rich nearly dropped the clothes when he saw Jeremy, but luckily his grip had tightened in his shock. His face immediately went red, and the cage of butterflies in his stomach were all freed at once. Jeremy looked up at him sleepily, fluffy hair in his face, and he smiled softly at Rich, making his heart feel weak. Somehow, during the few seconds Rich was turned around, Jeremy had crawled into Rich’s bed, got under the covers, and made himself very comfortable. And he had done all of this without Rich even noticing.

“You look comfortable,” Rich mumbled fondly, unable to fight back the smile on his face. Jeremy was tired, chances are he wouldn’t fully remember all of the details of how he ended up in Rich’s bed. So Rich probably could have gotten away with some added affection, right?

Jeremy mumbled something incomprehensible in response, and Rich chuckled a little, walking forward, and sat himself next to him on his bed. Rich couldn’t help himself, and gently ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes and tucking some loose strands behind his ear.

Jeremy’s face heated up slightly at that, and Rich could swear there was never a moment that he wanted to kiss him more. Rich shifted a little, facing his directly, and grins softly at how tired and confused he looked.

“Hey, can you sit up for me? I’m gonna put this hoodie on you.” Rich spoke softly, and carefully unfolded the hoodie in his lap. Internally, his mind softly whispered the words _‘Don’t be gay when you see him wearing your clothes Richard, I swear to God this is your one job.’_

Slowly, like a stretching cat, Jeremy sat up, and raised his arms to the sky. “Mmm.. Rich..” Jeremy mumbled softly while Rich gently tugged the too-large hoodie over his frame. When he was done, Rich immediately failed at his one job. Boy, was he bi. He gently fixed the hood, and looked up at Jeremy, waiting for him to continue.

“What’s up Jere?” He questioned, before looking back down, measuring his bed in his mind to see if he and Jeremy would be able to fit together.

Rich carefully placed Jeremy’s ukulele by his bedside table, and carefully kicked his shoes away from the bed to decrease any risks of tripping over it if either had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. However, all of the things he had to do when he heard Jeremy speak again.

“I love you,” Jeremy sleepily mumbled, and stuffed his face into Rich’s pillow immediately afterwards.

Rich could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment after hearing those words, but in reality it had started beating faster, his entire chest and face and stomach warming up from the sheer amount of overwhelming adoration he suddenly felt for this boy.

Despite feeling so positive and amazing, the first thing Rich could manage to say was, “you what?”

Jeremy giggled a little in response, making sweater paws from Rich’s hoodie and covered his mouth with them, trying to suppress more giggles from escaping. “You heard me bitch,” he mumbled back in response, and God, did Rich love this boy. Especially when he was so sleepy like this, it was absolutely adorable.

Rich rubbed his warm face, not able to hold back his smile now. “Yeah, I don’t really think I could miss that.. Wow.”

Before Rich could say more, Jeremy was shifting closer to him in bed, trying to pull him to lay down. Rich complies, and turns to face him, smiling fondly. “Please be my boyfriend,” Jeremy asks softly, eyes closed with a small smile. Rich felt as if he could die right then, and still live a satisfied life, just because of hearing those words from Jeremy after months- years of pining.

“I would love to, but I think it’s time for us to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, ok?” Rich said with a yawn at the end, and carefully wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders.

Jeremy pouted softly, and Rich had to resist the urge to kiss it, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. “I’m not sleeping until I get a goodnight kiss..” Rich leaned forward, and giggled softly into Jeremy’s shoulder at that.

Rich then pressed a gentle kiss into Jeremy’s cheek, and softly mumbled, “sleep,” into Jeremy’s ear.

As Rich faded off into sleep, Jeremy tangled up in his arms, he heard Jeremy complain quietly about how that was ‘a fake kiss’. Rich fell asleep with a fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Brooke: so,, did the plan work?  
> Jere: ya... i fucked him
> 
> (i told you i would include this eryn)


End file.
